Happy Halloween
by Kira 4-Hundred
Summary: La emoción más fuerte y antigua de la humanidad es el miedo, y la forma más fuerte y antigua de miedo es el miedo a lo desconocido. ::Colección de One-shots y Drabbles:: ::Especial de Halloween:: ::Caperucita roja::
1. Nightmare Wonderland

**Notas del autor -** Ya había mencionado esto en la actualización de "Jugend" y mientras buscaba gore nacio la idea, es el primero de unos treinta capitulos, la idea es subirlos a diario por todo Octubre, esperemos que me funcione, eso es por ahora, abajo mas cositas

 **Aclaraciones** \- Serie de Drabbles y One-shots. Especial Halloween

 **Música del capitulo** \- _"Skool Daze"_ American McGee's Alice

 **Advertencia -** Ooc. AU.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, Antalya es de mi propiedad

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 **Nightmare Wonderland**

¿Cuántas Alicias necesitas conejo blanco? ¿Cuantas dulces niñas de rubio cabello hacen falta para complacer al sombrero? ¿Cuántos dulces e inocentes ojitos necesita mirar el gato Cheshire? Un camino carmesí se extiende por el bosque mientras un par de inocentes ojitos amatistas buscaban temerosos el sendero a casa.

¿Cuántas pequeñas más necesitan extraviarse en el bosque para complacer a esos locos seres? Su corazón latía con prisa, podía sentir las miradas sobre ella pero no importaba cuando buscase no encontraba de donde provenían

-¿Estas perdida pequeña Alicia?- la muchachita de no más de doce años busco aquella voz encontrándose a un esquelético gato sonriente

-S-Si, pero mi nombre es Antalya- musito con voz dulce, el gato sombrío de mirada amarilla se levantó caminando hasta la pequeña que temerosa retrocedía

-Te guiare con el sombrerero Alicia, pero es lo último que haré- y aunque Antalya estaba aterrada siguió los pasos de aquel tétrico ser, esperando que aquel sombrerero la ayudase a regresar a su hogar, tras unos minutos de tenebroso silencio llegaron hasta el dicho hombre, la rubia muchachita miro al hombre sentado en aquella mesa y luego, cuando busco al gato ya había desaparecido, avanzo con pasos lentos hasta el hombre del sombrero

-¿T-Tu eres el sombrerero?- el hombre la miro esbozando una sonrisa amplia que a la pequeña Antalya se le antojo aterradora

-¿Yo?- la pequeña asintió suavemente –Algunos me llaman así- se quitó el sombrero para hacer una pequeña reverencia a la rubia –Pero mis amigos me llaman Burn- la de orbes amatistas parpadeo un par de veces –Acércate querida, llegaste justo a la hora del té- Antalya teniendo en mente retroceder fue tomada por los hombros por alguien a sus espaldas, miro hacia atrás encontrándose con un estoico albino de vacuos orbes azules, fue guiada hasta la mesa y una vez sentada se le sirvió el té, un extraño liquido rojizo que ella pensó té, pero no sabía cómo tal y tampoco olía a el –Entonces Alicia ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Antalya miro a aquel hombre y musito

-M-Mi nombre es Antalya- el ceño del peli-rojo sombrerero se frunció ante lo dicho por la niña

-Ella no es Alicia- la voz fría e inexpresiva del albino muchacho la hizo estremecer, sintió aquellas manos pálidas sobre sus hombros ejerciendo exagerada fuerza sobre ellos haciéndola proferir un quejido –No es nuestra Alicia- dijo nuevamente, el sombrerero se levantó mirándole con aquellos intimidantes orbes ámbar

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto irguiéndose sobre la niña, la rubia lo miro aterrada

-A-Antalya- el ceño fruncido del sombrerero se acrecentó, pronto la pequeña mujercita se vio alzada por el chico de orbes azules, sus muñecas fueron atrapadas al igual que sus tobillos por grilletes, sus ojitos amatistas miraban a todos lados con terror

-Feliz no cumpleaños, Antalya- su nombre dicho por aquellos labios estremeció el pequeño cuerpo infantil de la chica y el terror se apodero de ella cuando vio al inexpresivo albino darle lo que parecía ser un cuchillo carnicero, los ojos del peli-rojo se entrecerraron con algo que parecía mezcla de ira y placer mientras acercaba aquel objeto punzante al torso de Antalya.

El bosque se tiño con los gritos de terror y dolor de la pequeña rubia, de las carcajadas limpias del peli-rojo sombrerero, los caminos tiñéndose de sangre inocente, aquel lago recibiendo los restos del cuerpo infante de Antalya y es que Cheshire aun no entendía porque ninguna dulce niña pasaba al sombrerero, porque seguía tiñendo aquel mundo de carmesí, así ninguna se encontraría con la reina roja.

¿Cuántas inocentes criaturas llegarían a aquel retorcido mundo? Solo para darse cuenta que aquel mundo de maravillas solo era una retorcida trampa.

El conejo emprendió su nueva búsqueda, con reloj en mano pues sin él no era capaz de atraer a tanta inocente muchachita, buscando a una nueva Alicia, buscando a la definitiva Alicia, quien sabe, tal vez ese leve tic-tac que oyes detrás de ti sea el conejo, tal vez seas tú su nueva víctima y tal vez esté a punto de hipnotizarte, no voltees, solo procura salir de allí sin ver el reloj del conejo blanco, puedo que sea lo último que veas antes de enfrentar al desquiciado país de las maravillas.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** Chan~ ¿les gustó? me da algo de penita que Antalya haga su debut en un fic así, pero bueno, es una de las pocas Oc's rubias pequeñas que tengo u-u los capitulos no estaran relacionados así que recibire Oc's si, así que dejare la simple fichita aquí

 **Ficha**

 **.- Nombre:**

 **.- Apariencia:**

 **.- Personalidad:**

Cortita porque es todo lo que necesito :3 no sean malitos y envien sus fichitas, recuerden que mañana habra nuevo cap.


	2. La cosa

**Notas de autor -** Me esta gustando esto de las historias cortas, he aquí el segundo y sensual capitulo, lo escribi mientras volvia a casita, una cosita, olvide aclararlo bien en el cap anterior pero los capitulos tendran distinta tematica, puede que alguna se repita pero distinto contexto y bla, bla, bla... eso.

 **Música del capitulo** \- _"No time to cry"_ Cradle of filth

 **Aclaraciones -** Serie de Drabbles y One-shots. Especial de Halloween.

 **Personajes -** Midorikawa Ryuuji.

 **Advertencias** \- AU.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 **La cosa.**

¿Qué son esos pasos resonando por la noches? Cuando las luces se apagan, cuando el mundo duerme, ¿sabes que es aquello que se arrastra hasta tu cuarto? ¿Lo que araña las paredes? ¿Lo sabes?

Era pasada la media noche cuando aquellos ojos negros se abrieron en medio de una impenetrable oscuridad, otra vez había sentido ese extraño ruido, otra vez el ruido de algo arrastrándose, estiro la mano hasta encender la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche, sus orbes adormilados recorrieron la habitación encontrándose con nada fuera de lugar, entrecerró los ojos tratando de descubrir si había algo dentro de aquel oscuro armario sin salir de la calidez de su cama, tras un par de largos segundos finalmente se rindió a su búsqueda, apago la luz y volvió a acomodarse para dormir, sus orbes negros comenzaban a cerrarse cuando el rechinido de las bisagras de la puerta del armario lo estremeció

¿Sabes lo que es?

Aterrado el muchachito peli-verde se cubrió por completo con las sabanas, si se quedaba así, completamente inmóvil se iría.

¿Qué cosa?

Como cada noche desde que llego a aquel orfanato, muchas veces se había preguntado si alguno de sus compañeros también lo habían oído

¿A quién?

Aquello se arrastro hasta llegar junto a su cama, sonidos guturales salieron de él mientras Ryuuji intentaba por todos los medios contener el temblor de su cuerpo, contener el aliento hasta que se fuera

¿Se fuera quien?

Cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió algo similar a garras enredarse en el cabello que había quedado fuera de la protección de las sabanas, sintió un suave jalón seguido de otro mas fuerte, un suave quejido escapo de sus labios cunado la fuerza ejercida fue mayor, todo movimiento paro y fue cosa de segundo para que su cabello fuera jalado con fiereza, las sabanas dejaron de cubrirlo y entones se encontró de frente con el.

¿Con quien?

Un par de terroríficos ojos naranja, su cuerpo se petrifico cuando vio aquella criatura de filosos colmillos, de piel resbaladiza y grotesca, un grito de prfundo terror abandono sus labios en tanto comenzaba a forcejear, las garras lo lastimaron, mechones de cabello quedaron entre ellas mientras el oji-negro luchaba por alcanzar el interruptor de la luz, sus orbes se llenaron de lágrimas cuando sintió aquel pútrido aliento contra su cuello, sus dedos rozando lo que creía su salvación.

La mañana siguiente encontraron al chico en un rincón de su cuarto con el cabello enmarañado y multiples heridas en su cuerpo cuando le preguntaron que había ocurrido el peli-verde exploto en llanto tratando de explicar aquello que había visto.

 _La cosa._

Fue el nombre que le dio, claro que nadie creyo que una criatura con las características dadas por el chico fuera real, por eso fue enviado a aquel hospital psiquiátrico, donde finalmente pudo sentirse tranquilo pues _La cosa_ no lo atraparía, pero…

¿sabes que es aquello que se arrastra hasta tu cuarto? ¿Lo que araña las paredes? ¿Lo sabes? _La cosa_ regreso por ti.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** Estoy disfrutando mucho esto, dejen sus lindos reviews que eso me anima a seguir este coso que tal vez repita cada año, tal vez haga uno para navidad también, aunque no soy muy fan de epocas alegres, como sea, espero que les haya gustado y no dejen de enviar a sus lindos Oc's

 **Proximo capitulo** - _Mandragora_

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

 **Publicado en...**

 **F**

 **A**

 **N**

 **F**

 **I**

 **C**

 **T**

 **I**

 **O**

 **N**

 **.**

 **N**

 **E**

 **T**


	3. El payaso

**Notas del autor -** De la mandragora nada .-. no me sale, no se que escribir, ok ya, se supone que iba a actualizar a diario, pues veran, tuve una semana agotadora, no los aburrire contandoles mis peripecias para tramitar el seguro de mi telefono, solo les dire que eso no me dejaba tiempo o energias para escribir por eso veremos que tantos drabbles salen hoy :3 eso

 **Música del capitulo -** _"Crazy clown"_ Kaito  & Hatsune Miku

 **Aclaraciones -** Serie de Drabbles. Especial Halloween

 **Personajes -** Endo Mamoru. Nakamura Masaki.

 **Advertencias** \- AU. Oc.

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, Masaki es de mi propiedad.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 **El payaso.**

Las aclamaciones y risas fueron parte de su vida por años, desde su tierna infancia hasta el final de su adolescencia, ahora sus orbes ámbar observaban al muchacho nuevo, con ese aire inocente y despistado, ese que se estaba robando las risas, el que con sus inocentes actuaciones lograba.

 _Todavía no lo notas._

La atención comenzó a centrarse en el chico nuevo, de grandes ojos marrones y brillante sonrisa, las aclamaciones comenzaron a ser para él, las risas se las daban a él.

 _Intenta mirar hacia atrás._

Una sonrisa macabra se apareció en los labios del oji-ámbar, acomodando su traje de bufón, una idea retorcida cruzando su mente, la forma perfecta de recuperar lo que por derecho le pertenecía, luego de aquella función perfecta, llena de aclamaciones y aplausos, mando a llamar al despistado castaño lejos de cualquier persona, casi a la entrada de un bosque cercano al que estaban instalados.

 _Mira, está detrás de ti._

Solos en medio de la oscuridad, el payaso sonrió demencial, sus orbes brillaban y en sus manos el juguete que con tanto recelo ocultaba, su sonrisa se volvió en risa aterrando al menor, sus orbes se desorbitaron cuando las carcajadas se volvieron estrepitosas, aterradoras.

 _Riendo en la oscuridad._

El filo del hacha brillo al alzarse, los orbes marrones del castaño miraban aterrados, las manos del oji-ámbar sostenían firme el objeto que no dudo en dejar caer sobre el cráneo del menor, abriéndolo de un solo golpe, salpicando aquel rojo líquido, el cuerpo cayo cuando el hacha salió para volver a caer sobre el rostro del moreno, sobre el pecho, el estómago, desfigurando completamente aquel cuerpo masculino.

 _El payaso demente cubierto de sangre._

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** Lo iba a hacer más largo, de hecho lo tenia hasta escrito pero no me gusto como quedo así que lo borre y esto quedo, no habra mas actualizaciones que las de este fic hoy, porque no tengo nada avanzado en ningún otro fic y porque estas son cortitas, eso.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

 **Publicado en...**

 **F**

 **A**

 **N**

 **F**

 **I**

 **C**

 **T**

 **I**

 **O**

 **N**

 **.**

 **N**

 **E**

 **T**


	4. Madrágora

**Aclaraciones -** Serie de Drabbles. Especial de Halloween.

 **Personajes -** Emiko Takahashi.

 **Advertencias** \- AU. Oc.

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, Emiko no es de mi propiedad

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 **Mandrágora.**

Se dice que las mandrágoras crecen donde alguna vez hubieron patíbulos, alimentando sus raíces de la sangre de las pobres y desafortunadas almas, Emiko se enteró de esto un día cualquiera en la biblioteca, días antes de mudarse, cuando llegaron a la nueva casa la pequeña muchacha salió a curiosear al patio trasero, sus orbes celestes analizaron la planta que crecía junto a la pared de la casa, sus flores violáceas y sus largas hojas.

En el patio de su casa estaba creciendo una mandrágora.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría en ese lugar y si como había leído hubo un patíbulo en aquel lugar, cuando curiosa pregunto a los vecinos sobre la planta le dijeron que llevaba años allí y que nadie sabía quien la había plantado.

La mandrágora se alimentaba de sangre.

Sus pálidos dedos se atrevieron a tocar a la venenosa planta preguntándose cuanto había pasado desde la última vez que alguien había alimentado aquel enigmático ser, sus hojas lucían tristes y sus flores marchitaban lentamente, luego de pensarlo dirigió sus pasos adentro donde su madre hace unos minutos terminaba de guardar la despensa, cuidando no ser descubierta busco un pequeño balde para quitarle toda la sangre a la carne que recientemente había sido colocada en el refrigerador y luego volver para regar a la planta.

A medida que los días pasaban la planta parecía volver a la vida, sus flores se teñían de color y sus hojas vibraban con sus verdosos colores, sus padres parecían encantados de que la pequeña rubia se preocupara tanto por algo tan simple como una planta sin saber realmente los cuidados que debía tener con ella.

Sus dedos aun infantiles se deslizaron sobre el trozo de carne sobre la barra, cortando con dificultad la suave carne, tras tener un trozo que pudiera caber en sus manos comenzó a apretarla sacando toda la sangre posible, una vez su pequeño balde estuvo lleno salió en dirección al jardín para regar su adorada planta, estaba tan grande, cada día crecía más y necesitaba más sangre por lo que un pequeño balde no era suficiente, la carne que traía mamá no era suficiente, por eso mientras mamá veía la telenovela tomo algo de sangre de ella, pero gritaba tanto que tuvo que matarla, solo quería que le diera algo de sangre para seguir cuidando de su mandrágora, no quería que mamá muriera.

Volvió a la cocina para terminar de sacar la sangre del cuerpo sin vida y descuartizado de mamá, la sangre salpicaba las paredes blancas de la cocina y el rostro de Emiko, su vestido favorito también se había arruinado, papá llego a casa poco después encontrándose con aquella macabra escena, los baldes llenos de sangre ordenados junto al refrigerador, las partes de su esposa amontonadas en un rincón y su dulce hijita mirándole con sus ojos celeste

-Emiko…- la niña lo miro con inocencia

-¿Me das algo de tu sangre papá?- pregunto con su voz de niña, el hombre la miro aterrado ante tal petición, los pasos de la rubia resonaban mientras se acercaba a él con un cuchillo en una de sus manos y un balde en la otra, el cuchillo se clavó en sus estomago cuando Emiko estuvo suficientemente cerca –Solo un poco- musito mientras veía la sangre escurrir hasta el balde, necesitaba sangre para su mandrágora, necesitaba más, estaba creciendo, estaban creciendo, ella y la mandrágora como una, necesitaba cuidar a su planta, debía alimentarla bien para que siguiera sana, para ver sus hermosas flores, esas hermosas flores que se tiñeron de carmín.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

 **Publicado en...**

 **F**

 **A**

 **N**

 **F**

 **I**

 **C**

 **T**

 **I**

 **O**

 **N**

 **.**

 **N**

 **E**

 **T**


	5. Caperucita roja

**Música del capítulo -** _"Child's play"_ (Cover latino) ver. Saki

 **Aclaraciones -** Serie de Drabbles. Especial de Halloween.

 **Personajes -** Fujin Misame. Fubuki Shirou.

 **Advertencias** \- AU. Oc.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, Misame es de mi propiedad.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 **Caperucita roja.**

" _Buenos días caperucita"_

La muchachita de albinos cabellos miro al sonriente _lobo_ de grises ojos

" _Gracias, igualmente para usted señor lobo"_

Una sonrisita inocente se dibujó en los labios rosados de la pálida mujercita

" _¿Jugamos a las atrapadas?"_

Caperucita asintió suavemente

" _Si tienes dos liebres y vas tras ellas no atraparas a ninguna"_

Los orbes carmín de la menor miraron intrigados aquella extraña frase fuera de lugar, caperucita corría entre risas siendo perseguida por el _lobo_ como en ocasiones anteriores lo habían hecho, la noche caía cuando la risa de la chica ceso, cuando aquellas _garras_ rasgaron la piel de porcelana, cuando la luna se ocultó dando paso a una oscuridad abrumadora.

Sollozos dejaban los rosados labios de la pequeña mientras sentía el líquido carmín empapando su menudo cuerpo y su hermosa capa.

 _No logro hablar, no puedo ver._

Sus preciosos orbes miraban perdidos al cielo ya sin vida en ellos, el lobo observaba con terror lo que sus propias manos habían hecho.

 _¿Por qué estará tan fría mi piel?_

No entendía, simplemente no entendía porque el _lobo_ había hecho eso, porque había desmembrado su pequeño cuerpo, porque sus ojos lucían tan diferentes de como usualmente los veía, ese no era el _lobo_ , no el que ella conocía.

Los orbes grises del lobo se mantenían fijo en aquel destrozado cuerpo, sus pequeños brazos, sus piernas, desgarrados, apartados con brutalidad de aquel torso infantil, tomo los restos de la muchachita y bajo la lluvia que comenzaba a caer enterró aquel inocente ser, a aquellos dulces ojitos carmín que nunca volvería a mirar.

 _La risa infantil de un niño al jugar, la puedo oír en mi oscuridad._

Y mientras su alma vagaba por aquel bosque la historia se repetiría, el _lobo_ volvería a cazar almas inocentes, aquello que vivía en el _lobo_ seguiría derramando la sangre infantil y ella seguiría limitada a _despertar_ por aquellas infantiles risas a solo observar como la desgracia caía sobre sus almas.

* * *

 **Notas del autor** \- Aprovechando el desorden mental de Fubuki que sea el lobo de la historia :3 y Misame es literalmente una conejita

Si llegasta hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

 **Publicado en...**

 **F**

 **A**

 **N**

 **F**

 **I**

 **C**

 **T**

 **I**

 **O**

 **N**

 **.**

 **N**

 **E**

 **T**


End file.
